My Little War
by Warrior Rush
Summary: the last of earths free people are fighting against an enemy that want to take there freedoms away a group called the AR, will the fight between the Anarchy Regime and the free people only effect them and the plant or is there a bigger plan behind the whole war. new and unexpected alliances will be made patience will be be tested and new love found.
1. Chapter 1:The Fury of War

**Chapter 1: The Fury of War**

"Hurry...Hurry, get inside!" I yelled out to my men as I was rushing towards some wounded and dead Marines to help get them in a bunker that was in a clearing in a thick forest, all while trying to not get myself shot or blown up. I can hear as bullets rip past me and hit the scorched ground around me that had been bombarded from artillery not but a minuet ago. As I jumped over into one of the craters I to my dismay found what was left of my squad

"Fuck!" I screamed and my eyes widened, as the only one of my men alive was my best friend John Carlson, he went with me through anything and everything. He was alive but badly burned and had multiple broken bones and possibly more injuries on top of that, but it was getting hard to tell due to all the smoke and setting sun .

I ran over to John to help him get out of there but as I did he grabbed the side of my bullet proof armor I was wearing and whispered something to me saying "g…..get…out of here"

"No…no I can get you out of here!" I yelled, my eyes starting to water and I was pissed off at the thought of leaving one of my Marines and my best friend out here to die.

As soon as I said that I heard two other Marines come running up from behind me, they jumped and slid down the side of the muddy crater next to me with worried looks on their faces.

"Sergeant we have to go NOW!", one of the marines said to me, I looked back over to John he had a sort of contented look, "Jordan…you're my best friend I always said that I would follow you into hell itself you've always…been there for me…don't…let my life go to waste…get out of here… it's my turn to get your back" he said that all the while trying to not show the amount of pain he was in.

We gave each other slight nods as though we knew what needed to be done. One of the Marines grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him

"Sergeant we have no time the enemy is advancing if we don't get out of here we are all going to DIE!", I looked up at him with a now more serious expression on my face "go…I'll be right behind you" I said with an authoritative tone

At the sound of that the two marines made their way back up the slope of the crater and started running back to the bunker.

As I started to climb my way out of the burned out crater I caught a glimpse of the enemy that was advancing towards us, there were heavy mechanical units called Juggernauts, some genetically enhanced soldiers, and some other units that are new to me.

I took a deep breath in before I hurdled up and out of the hole firing blindly behind me in hopes of at least hitting some of those bastards

I was running faster than I had ever run before, I could tell that the enemy was getting closer due to the fact that the rounds flying by me were becoming more accurate as one hits the back of my left shoulder

"AHHHH!", I cry out in pain as I fell forward. I hear one of the marines rush up and start to drag me, as I turn over I am shocked at what I see.

"who….is that…JOHN!", I couldn't believe what I was seeing john was slowly crawling up the side of the crater towards the enemy, but what was that in his… "JOHN…NOO"

John had in his hands two fusion grenades; they were like normal grenades except the force of it is like a small nuke going off.

John rolled over and looked at me; I knew what he was going to do as the enemy started closing in on the crater that was soon to be his tomb

I started trying to break free of the marine trying to rescue me "LET ME GO I CAN HELP HIM!", the marine probably called over for help because before I knew it I was being dragged by two of them.

We were about ten feet from the entrance to the bunker when I saw john smile at me, it was like my whole world slowed down as he pulled the pins on the grenades "JOHHHHNNN…..NOOOOO" I yelled as loud as I could but in that instant my voice was drowned out by a huge and colorful explosion that was almost too bright for me to look at, the force was great enough that it threw us into the back of the bunker just as it closed,. Dazed and hurt my world started to fade as the lights in the bunker started to go and flicker out…..it was quiet

….

… john….im sorry

so this is the beginning of my first fanfic so please comment away on whats good bad and meh and any tips


	2. Chapter 2:The Awakening

The War

By: Monstam

Chapter 2: The Awakening

"JOHHHHHNNN…NOOOOOO", I sat straight up in bed as I jumped awake from that terrible dream that I had, I sat on the edge of my cot my heart was beating really hard as though I had just got done running for my life and I had a cold sweat all over my body,

I was having a hard time sleeping from waking up in the middle of the night all the time. As I was looking around my dimly lit room that had some small pipes going in and out of the room and the smell of mold I walked over to a small window that I had and sat down in a cold metal chair, and stared off into the black desolate night remembering the events that led up to that fateful day.

the year is 2115 My name, is Jordan Daniels a 25 year old enlisted marine, I didn't really have a caring family to call my own growing up, and my parents didn't really acknowledge my existence, they always forgot I was there half the time. At that time war was going on with a group called the AR the Anarchy Regime, it was a group of countries lead by a ruthless commander Neil Stonewall, there is not much known about him except that him and a lot of other people decided that they wanted to rule the free world and make it a total military ran world under strict rules and oppression, it seemed like they were more of a cult than anything, brainwashing kids with propaganda at a very young age saying that what the AR is trying to do is cleanse the world of pain and suffering by unifying all under one government but those that refuse their "gifts" were imprisoned, tortured or worse….executed, nothing but a bunch of hypocrites is what they are, we never really saw or were told that but when there are disappearances it's pretty obvious what's going on there.

The reason no one really fought back Is that the AR had lots of military firepower so no one really tried to stand up against them except for a few countries but they quickly fell, the only places that are still free is the United States of America and parts of Europe for now.

Before I went military there was this kid I hung around with all the time, his name was John Carlson a 20 year old southern boy, and he had the messiest blond hair I had ever seen he looked more like a rat but some people referred to him as the modern honest Abe, maybe it was due to the fact that when he got in trouble like let's say take a slingshot full of rocks and try to hit a bird with it but shoots the neighbors car windows all out instead and when they came out instead of running away when they asked what happened he told them straight up that he did it.

I admired john sometimes just for the fact that he was very respectable and the way he acted as a decent human being.

After graduating high school I decided to join the Marines in hopes of getting away from my miserable life at home, later I found out that john was going marines because he was in the same platoon as me and John and I also had the same job or MOS we both got the job of. It didn't seem like there was much that we couldn't overcome together it's like we knew what needed to be done and accomplished before we were even told what needed to happen.

After time had passed in boot camp and we became marines we were told that training after this was going to be quite different and boy were they right, the time spent training for future wars with the AR they said that it could probably be any day now that they try to launch a really big offensive against the remaining few free countries.

After we completed our training we were sent to our units at different locations around the United States and in some of the remaining places in Europe, and as fate would have it john and I were sent to the same company.

When we arrived at our destination we were greeted by none other than Staff Sergeant Harris he was about 5 foot 8 inches, light brown hair and had a voice that could probably shatter glass about a mile away. At this point john and I were wondering if we had left boot camp at all.

John and I trained through the months both physically and academically. john was the more physically fit and I was more interested in tactics and outthinking others, boy could john run, but we were a team so whatever we learned or were proficient at we not only helped each other through it but our platoon. The ranks we gained over the next year came quickly, I was meritoriously promoted to Corporal and then to Sergeant, john was a meritorious Corporal but didn't get to have meritorious Sergeant.

I broke away from my reminiscing on past memories to look at the old photo on the wall to my right, It was a picture of the whole platoon and john and I were up front as though were were leading the platoon in the photo, but Staff Sergeant Harris was not in the photo, we all had a nervous yet determined look when the photo was taken. I stared at the photo a bit longer before I got up out of the metal chair and laid back down staring at the celling recalling the rest of the events up until john's death.

We were hearing on the news that the AR had taken most of the European front and that there was not much of a foot hold over there there, some of the higher ups wanted the Staff Sergeant of our platoon to go over there to brief the remaining forces of the plan to push the AR back.

We were told that we are probably going over there soon because the Europeans have been developing some special weaponry that was stolen from the AR, along with some sort of device that would enables us to appear behind the enemy without them knowing and that it needs to be protected at all costs.

Early one morning the Platoon was getting ready to get pictures taken so that we could send something home for the holidays before we left within the next two days and as always john was telling me of how he had a plan to "enrich" the picture, as we were getting ready though one of the marines came running through the steel double doors we had in our barracks panting and breathing hard, seeing this I hastily jog over to where he was. "hey calm down you act as though you were just chased by an AR squad" I chuckled a little as the the marine slowly shook his head and said with an exasperated tone."

Ssgt…dead….AR…attacking European research center…were leaving today" the whole room got quiet and the air filled with dread then I spoke up "wait…..no Ssgt died but….he was leading our platoon when we go over there….who is leading us now" the exasperated marine slowly looks up and points to me "wait me "I look to see if he is pointing behind me but he just proceeds to say. "Yes you you're the most senior in here and its short notice so we don't have time to get anyone else" I stood there a bit taking in all that I had just heard and then I feel john put his hand on my shoulder.

"hey…..Jordan…brother we are in a very peculiar spot I know…but I will follow you through hell and back" I briefly look at him and slightly nod and look back up at the marines as they eagerly await the orders of the're new platoon leader. "….let's kill some AR bastards!" the room erupted into loud cheering and "fuck yea's".

Everyone quickly packed their stuff and we quickly made out way to the aircraft that was going to drop us into small outpost that was in a clearing of forest just south of the research center, it had a few fortifications like some bunkers or mines but otherwise pretty low-key.

I lay back in my seat looking out at the vast landscape and bodies of water that are below us, I started to fall asleep but not before I heard what sounded like a voice, a soft almost comforting motherly voice say my name and tell me that there are things that are going to change not just change my life but the outcome of two worlds. And as I fell asleep I thought to myself. "who was that….was that just my mind tricking me from nervousness…but it was so real sounding, and it sounded comforting" as quickly as I fell asleep I was violently awoken to the sound of an explosion, we just landed near the outpost and we were already under some serious bombardment from the AR's artillery and tanks, the scene was chaotic but I was put in charge and probably for a good reason. I yelled at the men to get their attention. "Hurry...Hurry, get inside!" I yelled out to my men as I was rushing towards some wounded and dead Marines to help get them in a bunker that was in the clearing. I finally broke away from my memories, I don't remember much from that point on but as I started falling asleep something in me told me everything was going to be alright.


End file.
